


The Story of Our Lives

by kpopcakepops



Category: ITZY (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BTS are dads and uncles, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grey's Anatomy References, Jeon Jungkook is Good at Feelings, Jihoon and Yuju are Taehyung's siblings, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Mentions of insecurities, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pining, THERE MIGHT BE MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. BUT IDK. I'M SEEING HOW THE STORY UNFOLDS, TXT and ITZY are the children, hoping it gets conveyed well, idea inspired by andi mack, jimin is a grey's anatomy fanatic, mentions of cheating, mentions of yeontan, ooc for some of the characters, the past keeps coming back, there'll be appearances of more artists, there's a moral in this story, this will be a long ass ride, will add more tags as story progresses, writing style inspired by crazy rich asians, yes the disney show andi mack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcakepops/pseuds/kpopcakepops
Summary: With sixteen years flying by, the truth that Kim Taehyung had been forced to hide unveils itself. Now, he must do what he could to make up for the lost time. Along the way, he, his friends, and their kids will experience the ups and downs of life, as well as learning to reconcile the past with the present in order to move on to the future.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Part I. Chapter I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ages are in Korean ages, and I tried to follow the normal schooling ages in Korea as best as I could, based on the research that I did. 
> 
> Here's a visual aide for the characters: https://docs.google.com/document/d/13q4mYCJz9Vcf0LKQiz77p1q7ncerWnIwQLeSVpAT4jE/edit?usp=sharing

The Kim Siblings 

Taehyung, Yuju, and Jihoon - collectively known as the Kim siblings - stood staring at the black medium-sized coffin that adorned the front of the chapel. Everyone around them was crying into their handkerchiefs, but the siblings just stared blankly and emotionlessly. As if they couldn’t believe that this day has finally come. The day where they finally got their freedom. 

It might be a bit odd, twisted, and maybe completely immoral to feel a sense of relief once your mother passed away. But not for the Kim siblings. 

For years, Kim Chanmi tortured her children. She never dared to lay a hand on them. Her husband wouldn’t permit it, and if she had laid a hand on them, he was sure to report it and that would have caused tremendous damage to her image. Instead, Kim Chanmi resorted to yelling, cursing, and calling each of her children _“disgraces.”_ She called them disgraces when their grades didn’t land them in the top 3 of their classes - although many other parents would have been proud that their children were in the top 10 among hundreds of students. She called Jihoon a disgrace when he told her he wanted to become an idol; Yuju a disgrace when Yuju refused to be matched with yet another one of her [Chanmi’s] friend’s son; and Taehyung the ultimate disgrace when he had made - what she called - the _ultimate mistake_ all those years ago.

Call it odd, twisted, and immoral, but the Kim siblings felt liberated. As if the last remnant of their childhood finally freed them, thus, allowing them to move on. 

But they had to keep up the pretenses of being good mourning children. At least they could give that to their late mother. 

And so, together as one unit, they strode to the front pews where their father and youngest sat balling their eyes out just like the other guests. And like the good mourning children they were, they pretended to cry into their handkerchiefs.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Is it bad that I wanted to laugh during Father’s speech?” Yuju admitted. The January winter coldness was hitting her hard, so she hugged her long black coat closer to her body.

Everyone else was still inside the modest yet pristine chapel, huddled together in warmth and sending off their last goodbyes and prayers before they closed the coffin. However, the Kim siblings came outside under the guise that seeing their mother in a coffin was too much for them when, in reality, just being around their mother was too much. 

“A white chrysanthemum,” Yuju murmured, having recognized the flower boutonniere clipped to Taehyung’s front suit pocket. Yuju was rather intrigued by the beauty of the flower and particularly by how the petals formed a disc-like shape around the center. 

“Namjoon hyung gave it to me,” Taehyung replied as his fingers delicately brushed against it. The day before they left for Daegu, his friend Namjoon met him at his apartment and handed him the chrysanthemum boutonniere that he made himself.

“This is ridiculous,” Jihoon burst out. “Absolutely ridiculous. We’re not even religious!”

“You know how our mother was,” Taehyung explained. “Her inner circle of _‘friends,’_ ” Taehyung put air quotes around the word _‘friends,’_ “were all weirdly religious. So she put up the front that she was also weirdly religious. Seems like she needed to carry out the act even in death.”

Walking into the chapel this morning was a big, fat joke to the Kim Siblings. For starters, as Jihoon pointed out, they weren’t religious. They had never gone to Church, nor did they believe there was a God. So for their mother to demand a religious funeral on her deathbed was considered ridiculous. 

Secondly, her demands to come to the hospital and wish her goodbye were, in their opinion, highly pretentious. Not once in the years since they left home did Chanmi ever attempt to get in touch with them. Therefore, they speculated it was an effort on her part to keep up the appearance - that they were this big happy family, that she was this wonderful and loving mother, and that her children couldn’t bear to see her go. 

Both Yuju and Jihoon hated the thought of coming home for the funeral - for their mother - but Taehyung told them, “She’s still our mother. She still deserves our respect.” 

Among them, Taehyung was the oldest at 36; Yuju and Jihoon were 2 and 4 years younger than him respectively. Taehyung ran his own architecture firm in Seoul with his business partner Min Yoongi; Yuju resided in San Diego, California as a nurse with her husband Dokyeom and daughter Aecha; and Jihoon was a well-known singer and actor who made major contributions to the Hallyu wave. Despite going their separate paths, Yuju and Jihoon never forgot what their eldest brother had done for them. 

And so, Yuju booked a flight from Los Angeles to Seoul, and Jihoon requested for time-off in his schedule. When their sister landed in Seoul, the brothers were there to pick her up, and together, they drove to Daegu.

“Ahh, Kim Chanmi.” Jihoon shook his head. “You know, I cringe whenever interviewers ask about my relationship with our parents. I would lie about all the amazing things _your_ mother did for me, for us.”

“Why lie?” Yuju twisted her body to get a better look at her younger brother. 

“Company said so. Said I would get more fans if I had a good son image.” 

“Wait until they hear the truth.”

“I know. If I had it my way, I’d hold nothing back.” 

Taehyung rolled his eyes before shushing them. “People can hear us bad-mouthing our own mother at her own funeral.”

“Please, oppa. You’re more worried about _him_ hearing us badmouth our mother.” 

Taehyung could neither confirm nor deny his sister’s claim and chose to remain silent. He kicked the ground below him and stared off in the direction of the closed doors of the chapel. 

Inside the chapel not only sat Kim Chanmi’s inner circle of friends but among them, also sat _him_.

 _Him_. Referring to the young teary-eyed boy who had yet to leave his spot at the front pew. 

_Him._ Who was the only one who truly fit the criteria of a good mourning child.

 _Him._ Who Kim Chanmi had referred to as Taehyung’s _ultimate mistake_.

 _Him._ Kim Yeonjun, Kim Taehyung’s biological son. 

Everyone else saw him as the adopted son and youngest of Kim Chanmi and Kim Byeongsu. What they didn’t know and what Kim Chanmi worked so hard to keep hidden was that Taehyung impregnated a girl during his first year of college. The girl gave birth the following year. Believing they were not ready for a child, Kim Chanmi took the child under her wing. Or more like, stole the child, as Yuju and Jihoon put it. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Jihoon asked.

Thoughts of telling Yeonjun had plagued Taehyung’s mind. Their mother was no longer around to stop him, and his father would approve of it wholeheartedly, probably thinking it was time as well. But Taehyung knew that telling that young boy would only bring more destruction to his already fragile world. Unlike him, Yuju, and Jihoon, the young boy would remember Chanmi as this caring mother who fed him ice cream when he got a boo-boo, who would encourage him to do better if he didn’t get the desired grades, and who openly showed him affection. 

Taehyung decided he’d carry this family secret with him to his own grave. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**_Group Chat: The Daddies and Uncles_ **

_7 people: Yeontan’s Dad, Mochi, World Wide Handsome, Sunshine, Mochi’s Husband, Detective JK, God of Destruction_

**Mochi:** TAEEEEE! 

**Yeontan’s Dad:** JIMINNN!

 **Mochi:** TAEEE!!!

 **Yeontan’s Dad:** JIMINNN!

 **Mochi:** TAEEE!!!

 **World Wide Handsome:** Sorry to interrupt, but enough with this love fest

 **World Wide Handsome:** Tae, when are you coming home?

 **Mochi:** Yeah! Jin hyung and I can prepare some food.

 **Yeontan’s Dad:** When you say, _‘Jin hyung and I’_

 **Yeontan’s Dad:** You really mean, Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung, right?

 **Mochi:** Yup!

 **Yeontan’s Dad:** You guys don’t have to

 **Yeontan’s Dad:** Yuju, Jihoon, and I can grab food 

**Yeontan’s Dad:** before we leave or when we get back to Seoul

 **World Wide Handsome:** Listen here

 **World Wide Handsome:** You didn’t let us come to the funeral

 **World Wide Handsome:** This is the least we can do.

 **World Wide Handsome:** So shut up and let us feed you guys.

 **Yeontan’s Dad:** Okay, hyung! Hahaha

 **Sunshine:** Wooooooow Jin hyung

 **Sunshine:** a bit assertive? Ahaha

 **World Wide Handsome:** Just following in the footsteps of my TV idol, Cristina Yang

 **Mochi:** What the…

 **Mochi:** She’s my TV idol…You just started watching grey’s anatomy today.

 **Mochi’s Husband:** You guys are watching that blasted show again?

 **Mochi’s Husband:** Is that why Jimin screamed

 **Mochi’s Husband:** “Meredith! No! Not the clinical trial!”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**_Group Chat: With Kookie & Creme_ **

_2 people: Cup of Tae, Kookie & Creme _

**Kookie & Creme:** Hyung, I hope you’re okay…

 **Kookie & Creme:** I’ll be here when you come home… 

**Kookie & Creme:** When you need me… 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

According to superstitions, people should not go home right after a funeral. Or else, the ghost of the departed will follow them to their homes. Hence why, Kim Byeongsu took his children and some of the guests to a nearby buffet for a late lunch. The Kim siblings thought the religious funeral was ridiculous enough, but stepping inside the buffet was just icing on the cake. Their mother hated buffets. Absolutely loathe them. Said they were littered with pests and low-lifes, and they were so sure their mother wasn’t referring to actual bugs. If their mother was still alive, they’d bet a million dollars that she’d have a look of her horror on her face.

“Dad, why are we here?” Yeonjun complained, knowing just as much that their mother hated buffets. 

Byeongsu shrugged. “Seemed like the last place Chanmi’s spirit would follow us to.”

His older kids laughed at the brilliance of his thinking. The buffet was one of the last places Chanmi would follow them to. 

Without wasting another minute, the trio headed toward the food. There were heaps of assorted meat, eggrolls, and different types of seafood, but they weren’t planning to eat a lot. Just enough to keep them satiated for the three-hour drive back to Seoul, but not too much that they couldn’t eat Seokjin’s and Yoongi’ cooking. 

Yeonjun pouted when he first heard his _supposed_ siblings’ plan to leave right afterward. Personally, he thought his siblings would stay the rest of the weekend to mourn with him and their dad. But alas, Taehyung had work, Yuju needed to get back to her husband and kid, and Jihoon had a comeback to prepare for. 

“Hyungs, noona,” Yeonjun said as soon as his older ‘siblings’ sat down with their plates of food - primarily of short ribs, briskets, bulgogi, and galbi. Taehyung also had one plate dedicated to japchae while Yuju got a bowl of creamy potato soup. Between the three of them, Jihoon garnered the least amount of food, claiming he was on a diet for his upcoming comeback. 

“What is it, Yeon?” Taehyung asked, picking up a piece of galbi with his chopsticks. Yeonjun’s nickname reminded Taehyung of his dog, Yeontan, who was currently being watched by Jungkook and Jungkook’s niece Ryujin. (The mere remainder of Jungkook’s name brought Taehyung back to the text messages that Jungkook sent earlier, but he pushed that thought to the side.)

“I’ll be entering my last year of middle school.” Yeonjun hoped that would interest them.

“Good job. Graduating from middle school is a big achievement,” Yuju said genuinely.

“I know, graduation is still a year away, and this is probably the worst place and time to ask you.” Yeonjun twiddled his thumbs. “But I figured I’d ask since we’re all here already…Can the three of you attend my middle school graduation?”

Each of the three older Kim siblings slowed down in eating and processed what their youngest had just asked them. 

“I’m sure I can attend next year.” Taehyung smiled after a moment of silence. He resumed eating. 

Yuju nodded next. “I can definitely talk to Dokyeom about making a family trip next year. It’d be nice.”

Yeonjun had a sparkle in his eyes. “I haven’t seen your daughter in a while, noona.” Yuju and her family came to Korea last year for a summer trip. They stayed at Taehyung’s place in Seoul, and Yeonjun begged his mom and dad to make the drive over so they could meet the newest addition to their family. Despite tensions between the mom and children, Chanmi conceded for the youngest. 

“She’s still a cutie since the last time Tae and I saw her,” Jihoon commented.

The sparkle in Yeonjun’s eyes suddenly disappeared. “Last time? You guys…saw Aecha again…without me and dad?” 

Jihoon nodded while taking another bite of galbi.

“Oh,” Yeonjun uttered, a bit more sadly. 

Picking up on the hint of sadness in Yeonjun’s tone, Taehyung quickly redirected the conversation. “Hey, Jihoon. Would you be able to come to Yeon’s graduation next year?”

“I’ll need to confirm it with my company, but I should be able to.”

“Amazing!” Taehyung smiled. He looked to Yeonjun. “You have all your big siblings coming to your graduation now.” It pained Taehyung to refer to himself as Yeonjun’s ‘big sibling’. It always had, and it probably always will, but it was worth seeing the sparkle return to Yeonjun’s eyes. 

Excited that he’d at least have his siblings at his graduation, despite losing their mom recently, Yeonjun mentally told himself to work hard to graduate with honors. “Thanks, hyungs, noona. I’m excited to graduate next year with my friends.”

“We’re excited to see you graduate, too,” Taehyung replied. 

Throughout the whole conversation, Kim Byeongsu was silent, patiently waiting for the right moment to mention what he had decided since the passing of his wife. “Children,” Byeongsu coughed.

“Yes, dad? Do you need another plate of food? I can grab you more,” Taehyung offered.

Byeongsu held up a hand effectively implying no. “What you could do is listen and listen very carefully to what I’m going to tell you next…”


	2. Part I. Chapter II.

Taehyung 

The tall buildings, fancy cars, and eye-catching signs of Seoul were all blurs as Taehyung stepped on the pedal of his white 2020 Lexus ES. He squirmed in the driver’s seat. The black leather seat, with the red-patterned design running down vertically, felt sticky after the long drive, but fortunately, they were almost to Seokjin and Namjoon’s apartment. 

“Jimin texted,” Jihoon grumbled from the front passenger seat before shifting to rest on his right side. Halfway through the car ride, Jihoon fell asleep. 

Sleep was a rarity for celebrities. Despite having a few days off for their mother’s funeral, Jihoon still struggled, for the siblings spent each night of their Daegu trip catching up.

While Taehyung and Jihoon met each other from time to time, Yuju was reasonably missing. 

When Yuju was 29 years old, she met Lee Dokyeom. At the time, he was visiting Korea with his family from the States. Yuju was instantly attracted to Dokyeom solely because Dokyeom wasn’t a doctor, a lawyer, or engineer. He was a simple Marriage and Family Therapist. Their mom went ballistic when she found out because she didn’t even know if mental health was a real thing; let alone Marriage and Family Therapist being a legitimate career. But that’s why Yuju liked Dokyeom. For the following two years after they met, they maintained a long distance relationship before Yuju applied for the K-1 Visa, aka the Fiance Visa, so she could permanently move to the States. (Jihoon suggested they audition to be part of TLC’s “90 Day Fiance,” but Yuju shot down the idea.)

Since moving to San Diego, Taehyung and Jihoon visited her on three occasions - 1) for her wedding, 2) for their daughter, Aecha’s, birth, and 3) when Jihoon held a concert in LA last year. (Taehyung took three weeks off from work to tag along on his younger brother’s US tour stops when the latter persisted.) And these were the rare moments where they felt genuine gratitude toward their mom; she forced them to learn English as kids so that they could stand out from their peers. 

When the light turned red, Taehyung pressed the “TEXT MESSAGES” option on the car’s touch screen and selected the first of Jimin’s string of messages. The system read the following: 

> _“Message 1 from Tiny Pinky Soulmate. TaeTaeeeee miiss yoouuuu.”_
> 
> _“Message 2 from Tiny Pinky Soulmate. Jin and Yoongi got all the meat and other stuff.”_
> 
> _“Message 3 from Tiny Pinky Soulmate. Also, JK came in with this big-ass pot of flowers. I think they’re for you.”_

Taehyung grimaced because as sweet as Jungkook’s gesture was, it was definitely intended to be more than friendly. 

“Your soulmate is cute,” Yuju teased from the backseat. She’s been messaging her husband who just woke up due to their daughter’s incessant crying because she missed her mommy. Her phone was now riddled with panicked messages, and truth to be told, Yuju was having a field day with this. 

“Yeah.” Taehyung made a right turn. “Wouldn’t want it any other way though.”

“Would you want any other boy to give you flowers? Or I mean, any other man? Jungkook’s a man, right? I think you’d be a good judge of that. Giving you flowers…that was really…sweet…of Jungkook to do.” Another _*ping*_ came from her phone indicating that her husband sent her another panicked message. 

“Nope. Nuh-uh. We’re not doing this. We just buried our mother today.” Taehyung saw his sister’s amused expression through the rearview mirror and shook his head. It was moments like this where Taehyung regretted ever telling his siblings about the development in his and Jungkook’s relationship - his friend from his army days turned suitor. No matter how many times Taehyung shot him down, told him that a date wasn’t going to happen, Jungkook’s attempts never ceased. And Yuju and Jihoon were living for it.

Yuju twirled a strand of her hair in mock innocence. “You guys made fun of me and Dokyeom when we were dating. Now, it’s just payback.” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Reaching the apartment complex’s parking structure, Taehyung inputted the passcode that he had memorized. Then, he maneuvered his car to follow the arrows pointing in the direction of guest parking. Jihoon woke up groaning and to his sister singing, “Make me feel so high! I’m going crazy! I can’t stop!” 

“Okay, okay!” Jihoon screamed, readjusting the passenger seat to upright. 

The younger two followed their eldest brother to Seokjin and Namjoon’s place. Among everyone in Taehyung’s close group of friends, Namjoon and Seokjin owned the biggest apartment. It was a modern one-floor, 3-bedroom apartment and decked out in white and different tones of brown (which was designed by Taehyung himself). The living room was connected to their dining room, and when things got stuffy, they also had an outdoor terrace. 

Namjoon and Seokjin met nine years ago when Seokjin wanted to start his own catering business and was introduced to business consultant Namjoon by a friend. Their love story naturally followed that of the friends to lovers trope, and they now have been together for six years. After 3 years of dating, the two boyfriends moved into an apartment together along with Seokjin’s kids from his previous marriage. Everyone around them placed bets on when they were going to get engaged and who would be the one to propose.

The front door opened before any of them even knocked, revealing Taehyung’s beaming friend, Hoseok. “Saw you through the camera,” Hoseok explained, pointing to the camera screen next to the doorway. Tonight, Hoseok sported round Cartier sunglasses, even though it was already night time, and a long royal purple robe. In his hands was a glass of champagne. For sure, Hoseok was going to end up passed out drunk on Seokjin and Namjoon’s couch tonight. 

Hoseok gave Jihoon a long hug, having previously worked together; Taehyung recommended his friend when his younger brother needed a talented choreographer for a special comeback stage. With Yuju, Hoseok felt the need to be more polite and bowed.

The three Kim Siblings entered an already full apartment. Seokjin’s kids - Yeji and Taehyun - were setting up the glass dining table while Yoongi and Jimin’s kids - Soobin and Chaeryeong - were helping both of their dads with the barbecue outside. On the couch were Jungkook and his niece Ryujin competing against each other on Mario Kart. 

“Take that, uncle!” Ryujin boasted, her long bob swishing back and forth as she wiggled in celebration. Gritting his teeth, Jungkook scooted closer to the television as if that would help him win. 

“Guess flower boy has yet to notice you,” Yuju teased Taehyung. 

“Stop,” Taehyung whispered, not taking his eyes off the competitive guy whose current priority was to beat his 14 year old niece at Mario Kart. Jungkook wore a simple black turtleneck that hugged his upper body in all the right places, and as much as Taehyung didn’t want to admit it, he appreciated the sight. (A part of him wished Jungkook’s arm tattoos weren’t covered, but he’d settled with the other’s hand tattoos for now.) His focus broke when Seokjin came out of the kitchen with a joyous greeting.

“Hello, hello!” Seokjin exclaimed, opening his arms wide and greeting the Kim Siblings in typical Kim Seokjin fashion. He hugged each one of them, but when it was Taehyung’s turn, Seokjin also whispered, “JK brought you some flowers. They’re in the kitchen and are so pretty.” Taehyung nodded, an awkward smile on his face. 

Their late dinner started when Yoongi and Seokjin finally figured out how to use the latter’s new grilling station. Once all the meat was grilled, Yoongi called everyone to dinner. The kids were the first to react. Soobin and Yeji handed out the plates and told the younger ones to grab food first. “Head to my room afterward. We’ll study there,” Yeji told them. With it being mid-January, the kids were soon approaching their end of the school year exams. 

Once all the kids were gone, the adults got into comfortable positions in the living room. Yuju, Hoseok, and Seokjin occupied the couch; Yoongi and Jihoon on the sofa armchairs; Namjoon and Jimin on the upholstered bench; and Taehyung and Jungkook on the ground facing the couch. Namjoon busted out the alcoholic drinks - from Cass beer to Soju - while Seokjin grabbed glasses for everyone except for Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yoongi. While he was at it, Seokjin also pulled out the marble game. 

Such a game required them to separate into two teams, go around the board, play a few missions, and secure as much property as possible before a team made one round around the board. Team Kim Seokjin consisted of all the non-Kims (i.e., Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok) while the remaining people made up Team Seok 100. (Taehyung ignored the less than subtle but clearly disappointing looks that Jungkook sent his way after finding out they weren’t in the same team.) 

Things quickly got rowdy in the living room. Jimin and Hoseok couldn’t stop laughing when they realized how badly they and Yoongi sucked at the 007 mission. Then, their laughter became uncontrollable, as Seokjin fanatically answered all the nonsensical questions. Everyone oohed and ahhed, speculating whether Jungkook’s leg was powerful enough to reach 70 shakes in one minute. His leg was, in fact, powerful enough. On the other hand, Namjoon and Taehyung got frustrated when they couldn’t connect the dots in the drawing mission. Eventually, they gave up on the game when, after an hour, there was no sight to an end and settled on watching _Parasite_ instead.

Excluding Jihoon and Yuju, everyone else had been close friends for several years; some for almost a decade or two. It all started with Jimin and Taehyung. They met when they were both 20-year-olds and were college roommates during their first year. In between their second and third year, they met Jungkook through army training. Endeared by the then baby-faced Jungkook, who was two years younger than them, the two roommates adopted him as their baby. (It soon became evident that Jungkook acted more like a hyung to them, especially to Taehyung.)

Following their army discharge, the trio moved into a small apartment together. While Jungkook was just starting higher education, Jimin and Taehyung went on to finish college. The two platonic soulmates didn’t graduate the same year, however, since Taehyung’s course typically mandated a 5th year of undergraduate.

After graduating from SNU’s School of Architecture, Taehyung completed his internship hours at the same firm that Yoongi worked at as an architectural engineer. Taehyung introduced Jimin to Yoongi, and the two hit it off right away and began dating. It was also the same year that Yoongi introduced them to Namjoon and Hoseok. At that time, Jimin and Taehyung were 27, Jungkook 25, Yoongi 29, and Namjoon and Hoseok 26. 

Seokjin was the last to join the group, a year later, when Namjoon recommended him - whose business had just launched - to cater for Yoongi and Jimin’s wedding. Being a year older than Yoongi, Seokjin became the oldest of the group. 

And here they were, 16 years since Jimin and Taehyung first met in that dingy college dormitory, having seen each other grow, fail, and succeed along the way. 

“That tutor guy looked like Seojoon hyung,” Yoongi commented once the movie finished.

“And the Kiwoo guy looked like Wooshik hyung,” Taehyung added. Both Seojoon and Wooshik worked at their architecture firm. 

Having volunteered to wash the dishes, Taehyung and Namjoon started cleaning up. As Taehyung reached over for his siblings’ plates, Jungkook beat him to it. Taehyung felt Jungkook’s sly touch as the latter passed off the plates. Only Jihoon and Yuju saw the touch, and boy, were they giddy. 

“How was the funeral?” Hoseok swirled his glass of soju before taking another sip, obviously tipsy at the very least, because no one in their sober mind would ask such a question in a large group setting. A funeral was a funeral. 

“It was terrible.” Jihoon answered right away, and he could feel the _‘WTF’_ look that his sister gave him. 

“Terrible…as in…it was terrible to see your mom being buried…right?” Hoseok asked, trying to make sense of Jihoon’s response in his tipsy state.

“Yeah, you can say that.” Jihoon said, tersed. 

Sensing the growing tense atmosphere, Seokjin clapped his hands. “Anyone up for a rousing game of UNO?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Taehyung stared hard at the pot of flowers sitting prettily on the kitchen counter. Most people would give bouquets of flowers, but nah, Jungkook got him a whole-ass potted plant. He marveled at the way the spirally-arranged, yellow tepal petals clinged onto its branches and how its strong scent wafted into the air. Flowers were not entirely his thing, but he knew the name of those flowers. They were called winter sweets.

“It was either those or roses.” Namjoon strode into the kitchen and placed the glasses by the sink. He rolled up his sleeves and accepted the purple gloves that Taehyung offered him. 

“Really? Either way, it was really nice of him to cheer me up with flowers,” he said, even though he knew he was kidding himself since he understood what those flowers stood for. 

“Originally, Jungkook was going to get you roses, but he changed his mind when he saw the winter sweets.”

Taehyung got another pair of purple gloves for himself. There was a slight smacking sound as he wore them. “Why, hyung?” 

“Don’t know. He didn’t say. Maybe he thought they would be a…sweet…idea.” Namjoon smiled cheekily.

Taehyung rolled his eyes. “That was a dumb joke, hyung. Leave the jokes to Jin hyung.”

“Please, not like he wouldn’t have made the same joke.”

Upon second thought, Taehyung knew Namjoon was right, and Namjoon knew that Taehyung knew he was right. 

After the dishes were done, Taehyung stayed behind in the kitchen to stare relentlessly at the flowers. 

“If you stare any harder, those flowers are going to die.” Jimin entered the kitchen. Both Hoseok and Jimin consumed around the same amount of alcohol. The main difference was that Hoseok was passed out on the couch and Jimin was still walking in a straight line. 

“Do you think Jungkook knew that wintersweet was your birth flower? Like, literally, that’s the flower specifically for December 30. Like how mine, for October 13, is the bridal wreath. Which is funny since I’m the only one married among us.”

“Yoongi’s also married. To you,” Taehyung pointed out.

“Exactly. He’s married to me. So he doesn’t count.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Shut up. You’re not married.” 

Shrugging, Taehyung turned his attention back to the flowers as if they transformed the last time he saw them. “It’s a sweet gesture. I should thank Jungkook for the friendly gesture.”

“Tae, we all know this ain’t a friendly gesture.” 

Now, that momentarily shut Taehyung up, but he tried to think on the bright side. “Maybe it’s time I pick up gardening. I could attend those classes again with Joon hyung. Ooh, what if I decided to leave the architecture field to become a gardener or a farmer? Yoongi hyung would probably hate me.” 

Jimin looked at Taehyung with a quirked eyebrow. “Roses would’ve been better.” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

It was already past midnight when Seokjin tucked in Hoseok on the couch with blankets and pillows. The kids came out of Yeji’s room, their minds strained from studying. Jungkook, Yoongi, and Jihoon were playing UNO at the kitchen table while, in the living room, Yuju and Namjoon were discussing global political news.

Having migrated from the kitchen to the outdoor terrace awhile ago, Jimin and Taehyung were just chilling, taking in the view. The winter air was chilling yet refreshing on their skin, and they were basking in it. Potted green plants surrounded them on the terrace - the result of Namjoon’s long-running obsession of being one with nature. Near the grill was a brown clay pot shattered into pieces - the result of Namjoon’s clumsiness. 

“Alex Karev’s ending on Grey’s Anatomy was maddening.” Jimin’s been a loyal Grey’s Anatomy ever since Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd met at the bar. During their college days, Jimin waited patiently yet impatiently for the Korean subtitles and pushed aside his studies once they came out. One time, he almost missed his exam because he stayed up all night catching up on Grey’s Anatomy. 

Taehyung asked him, “Why do you keep watching that show if you’re just gonna complain?

“I spent 15 years of my life watching this show. I came too far to quit now,” Jimin replied, which was, in all honesty, respectable and fair. 

“I stopped following the show after Cristina left, and I really lost any interest when April and Arizona left.” 

The two gazed upward and let themselves be amazed by how the stars were really shining tonight. Each star was twinkling, and Taehyung couldn’t help but synchronize their twinkling to TaeTiSeo’s _“Twinkle.”_ (It sounded inhumanely possible when Taehyung told Jimin, but Taehyung swore he achieved such a feat.) Being out there in the night breeze relaxed his muscles and made him forget the lingering as well as complex feelings from his mother’s funeral. But the moment was short-lived because Jimin knew his best friend, he knew his platonic soulmate. 

“How was the funeral?” Jimin brought up the question that Hoseok had asked earlie. “Be honest with me because I know what went down between you and your mom.” 

One night, during their freshman year of college, Taehyung got drunk (which was now a rare occasion). In the comforts of their own dormitory, Taehyung drunkily cried and spilled out the anguish and pain of his childhood as well as how he “messed up” and got someone pregnant. Tears welled up in Taehyung’s eyes remembering that night; with much care and love, Jimin held his hand. 

“It was like what Jihoon said. It was terrible, but not terrible because we buried our mom. Terrible because burying our mother felt liberating. No one in their right mind should ever feel liberated when their own mother passed away. Who knew that her latest episode of plastic surgery would kill her?” That little tidbit surprised Jimin. “Dad told people she passed away from a very high-risk surgery.”

“Aren’t all surgeries high risk for death?” Jimin raised his legs up onto the chair to get into a more comfortable position. “I mean like, on Grey’s Anatomy, everyone seems to be dying from almost everything, including the hiccups. ”

“I…. Don’t think Grey’s Anatomy is a reliable or accurate source of medical knowledge,” Taehyung said softly, his eyes shifting back and forth between the night sky and his best friend. “Dad also told us, during lunch, that he wanted Yeonjun to live with me.”

Now, that didn’t surprise Jimin because, from what he knew about Taehyung’s parents, Kim Byeongsu was the opposite of his wife. It was such a pity that he couldn’t be there for every moment of his children’s lives. Chanmi always made it hard for him.

“How do we feel about this?” Jimin queried. “Are we happy about this, or are we exercising our rights as independent adulting men?”

The curly-haired man hunched forward, placing his elbows on the table, and he rubbed his face. To him, the idea of Yeonjun living with him was equally terrifying and anxiety-provoking. Taking care of Yeonjun, however, wasn’t the scary part. Whenever Jimin or Seokjin needed a babysitter, Taehyung got their back. The reason he got a two-bedroom apartment, despite living by himself, was to have a room for the kids to sleep in when their parents had overnight plans. Plus, Taehyung would love the company. He figured it’d give him a good reason to come home by appropriate dinner time. 

What scared him was the possibility that Yeonjun would remind Taehyung of his mother and how his mother made him feel all his life until she passed away. 

However, Taehyung didn’t say any of this to his best friend. All he said was, “It’s terrifying, but I see this as a good opportunity to get closer with him.” Jimin opened his mouth, but Taehyung had an idea of what he was going to ask next. “I don’t plan on telling him, Chim. It’s been 16 years. It’s too late.”

“Too late for what?” a new voice entered, and it turned out to be Jungkook as he sat in the last available chair. 

“Too late for your chance to get with Taehyung,” Jimin smoothly lied, swinging an arm around his unsuspecting best friend, “because guess what, Detective JK, I’m going to marry our precious TaeTae.”

“You’re already married to Yoongi hyung,” Jungkook reminded him, sensing that Jimin was just joking. 

“Shut up. Soulmate tramps actual husband any day.” Jimin furthered the joke by turning to Taehyung and proposed, “Where do you want our honeymoon, love?”

“New Zealand sounds nice,” Taehyung responded thoughtfully. “What with the picturesque views and healing environment. New Zealand also has the world-famous Nevis swing.” Taehyung showed them a video of the famous swing on his phone. While Jungkook watched in glee, the video of a person practically being flung into the air horrified Jimin. 

Shaking his head, Jimin asserted, “Forget about the honeymoon. Actual husband tramps soulmate.” 

Jungkook’s body shook with mirth. “Speaking of marriage, don’t you guys have that wedding next month?” Jimin and Taehyung were invited to the wedding of their old college friends Sungjae and Joy.

“Ah, yes, Sungjae and Joy are finally getting married next month,” Jimin let out. In the midst of stretching out his body, he saw Namjoon and Seokjin inside hugging lovingly. “When do you think the proposal will happen?”

“Maybe this year,” Taehyung tilted his head, thinking, “or next year. I betted on this year, so I hope it does happen this year.”

“I can imagine it.” Jimin put his hands up in the air as if he was framing something and squinted his eyes at the imaginary picture. “Their wedding will happen at the beach- No! At the library, or some fancy museum, knowing Namjoon’s tastes.” He dropped his hands, satisfied with the big picture.

“I’d have my wedding wherever my future husband wants it,” Jungkook declared. “Be it at the beach, library, or even Antarctica, I’d have it anywhere if it made my future husband happy, ”

“Wow,” Jimin teased, “romantic of you.”

Jungkook smirked. “What can I say? I’d do anything for the person I love.” Taehyung didn’t miss the way Jungkook glanced in his direction, but he pretended not to see it.

“I haven’t really thought about a wedding,” Taehyung suddenly admitted to the other guys’ surprise. 

“Wait, for real?” Jimin asked,

“I don’t really imagine myself to be husband material.” Taehyung shrugged. 

“Really?” Jungkook asked for confirmation.

Taehyung nodded. 

“Well, Kim Taehyung,” Jungkook licked his lips, “I’d be honored to be your husband.” 


	3. Part I. Chapter III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung meets a new friend, and Jimin encounters new questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a Harry Potter-themed wedding. I understand that over the summer, the author of the book series was in some seriously hot tea because of transphobic comments. Please know that the author's beliefs do not reflect my own and that I stand by the LGBT community. This chapter was written earlier this year and before all this shiiii came to light, and it was merely a fun idea at the time I wrote this chapter. Thank you, and please enjoy this chapter!

## Jimin and Taehyung

**_Group Chat: Platonic Soulmates_ **

_2 people: Tiny Pinky Soulmate & Alien Soulmate _

**Alien Soulmate:** where are u? 

**Alien Soulmate:** the wedding’s abt to start 

**Alien Soulmate:** u better be on the way :(

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Taehyung fixed the red tux jacket that he was sporting for his friends Sungjae and Joy’s wedding. His fingers then traveled down to his red pants and appreciated how the pant sleeves were loose just the way he preferred them. 

Red was a bold color to wear to a wedding. Taehyung acknowledged that. However, the bride and groom decided on a Harry Potter themed wedding and thought it would be fun for guests to wear the House colors. With his lack of Harry Potter knowledge, Taehyung sought advice from Jimin’s son, Soobin, on which house he should represent. “You’re a Gryffindor, for sure, Uncle” Soobin told him. Being told that he was a Gryffindor held little meaning for Taehyung, but according to his minimal research, he understood that he should wear a red tux to the wedding.

The wedding took place outside of a Victorian bed and breakfast inn. There were stands holding up the House flags and strings of written letters hanging on a crossbar with a fishing line as if they’re floating in the air. Taehyung saw more guests arriving and who fully embraced the Harry Potter theme. Some wore their Hogwarts robes completed with scarves, wands, and even broomsticks. One guest even had a Hedwig plushie on his shoulder, and another carried a Dobby with him. Kids were running around the backyard screaming spells at each other. 

“Ricktushemp!” one kid yelled.

“Tallataygray!” another screamed.

“Lumis!” 

(Sure, the kids were mispronouncing the spells, but they were far too cute for anyone to correct them.)

Taehyung played with the children, uncaring if his suit got dirty. He dropped to the ground in defeat when they cast a spell against him, and when they asked, he did his best Severus Snape impression and bellowed, “Twelve points from Hufflepuff!”

Single women watched the scene with interested eyes.

“Do you think he’s single?” one woman in a yellow cloak whispered to her friend.

“It’d be hard to imagine a handsome man like him being single still,” the friend responded. 

“He could be gay,” the first asserted.

“Straight, gay, bi, pan, and anything else. Whatever his sexuality is, that’s not for us to make a definite claim on. Come on, the wedding’s about to start. I can see the groomsmen lining up.” The two ladies tore their gazes away from Taehyung and went to occupy seats in the middle of the bride’s side.

Taehyung waved goodbye to his new little friends and made pinky promises that he’ll be their Severus Snape again after the ceremony. The kids ran up to their parents telling them of his awesomely horrendous Severus Snape impression, and the parents laughed while thanking him for looking after their children. Taehyung held up his hand, a sign of _“it’s no big deal.”_

A little part of Taehyung wanted this for himself. He wanted a wedding where people went the extra mile and wore silly costumes. Wanted children that would cast Lumos against him, thinking it’d hex him or something. He wanted this for his future. But alas, he firmly believed that such a future was not meant for him. 

Checking his [ gold-tone stainless watch](https://www.macys.com/shop/product/bulova-mens-chronograph-diamond-accent-gold-tone-stainless-steel-bracelet-watch-42mm-created-for-macys?ID=5865131&pla_country=US&CAGPSPN=pla&cm_mmc=Google_Watches_PLA-_-G_PLA_Watches_-_Bulova_Bulova-_-200295253800-_-pg1051032883_c_kclickid_b8b939fb-9952-46a3-995a-1d6d4809ce24_KID_EMPTY_856583964_42376356374_200295253800_aud-325772346175:pla-588743027645_42429559677USA__c_KID_&trackingid=469x1051032883&m_sc=sem&m_sb=Google&m_tp=PLA&m_ac=Google_Watches_PLA&m_ag=Bulova&m_cn=G_PLA_Watches_-_Bulova&m_pi=go_cmp-856583964_adg-42376356374_ad-200295253800_aud-325772346175:pla-588743027645_dev-c_ext-_prd-42429559677USA&gclid=Cj0KCQjwka_1BRCPARIsAMlUmErDvvTYK_UQM51uvOyOyhF0mYvMy6_cgeCm3-45lvoKZs4wcP2TJY8aAkAkEALw_wcB), the one that Jihoon gifted him, he realized the wedding was about to start in 10 minutes. And Park Jimin had yet to show his face. Not much of a shocker. 

Taehyung took a seat at the back of the groom’s side. He wanted to sit closer, but he knew his platonic soulmate would be crawling in late. A young lady sat near him and struck up a conversation in which he reciprocated cheerfully. Her name was Hyeri, and she was Sungjae’s co-worker. Hyeri wore a sophisticated and feminine pastel blue dress. The top was a lighter shade than the bottom that reached mid-calf, and there was a bowknot around her neck. “I bought this dress online since it closely resembled the Beauxbatons’ uniforms from the _Goblet of Fire_ ,” Hyeri admitted. 

“I never read the Harry Potter books nor watched the movies,” Taehyung admitted sheepishly.

Hyeri was shocked to hear that. “Not even one book? Or one movie?” 

Taehyung shook his head. Since his mom was on this weird religious thing because of her friends, she prohibited any of her children from reading the controversial book series or to watch the movies. Now Taehyung wasn’t interested enough or had the time to be invested in the series. 

“Then we should maybe watch one of the movies together,” Hyeri offered, flustering Taehyung. Quickly, she reassured him, “I’m involved. I have a boyfriend who couldn’t attend the wedding because his jerk of a boss flew him to Japan for a last-minute thing. I’m offering as a potential friend. I’m sorry if that came off as flirty.” Thinking he won’t believe her, Hyeri pulled out her phone and showed him pictures of her and her boyfriend. 

“Cute,” Taehyung commented at the image of Hyeri and her boyfriend standing in front of a skiing resort sign. 

“Thanks. It’s our fourth year together, and I’m honestly hoping we’d be the next to marry.”

Taehyung smiled warmly. “If you do marry, please invite me.” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

As expected, Jimin made his fashionably-late entrance midway through the ceremony. Dressed in a black and green tuxedo, Jimin took the empty seat next to Taehyung and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief. 

“Was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Taehyung whispered. 

“Sorry. Yoongi and I had to drop off Soobin and Chaeryeong at Jin hyung’s place. Jungkook was there, too,” Jimin explained. “Yoongi just dropped me off.”

“Wait, I thought he was coming too.”

“And I thought you were going to ask Jungkook to be your date for the wedding.”

“Chim,” Taehyung begged, “be serious.”

“Okay, okay,” Jimin said. “He was, but after dropping off the kids, that new client the firm got - You know, the one with the ridiculous toupee who wants us to build this equally ridiculous three-story house with fountains and an indoor movie theater and indoor pool and all that jazz. You know?” Jimin worked as the firm’s accountant, so he was familiar with most of their clients. At least, the most ridiculous ones he was familiar with. 

Taehyung nodded. Such a client was hard to forget.

“He called Yoongi demanding that they discuss more of his crazy demands before he forgets them, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

“What?” Taehyung asked, not taking his eyes off the bride and groom. Sungjae was on the verge of tears, and the best man - his best friend Ricky - passed him a tissue. “Why didn’t he call me? I could've done it instead.” Normally, Taehyung handled most client interactions since Yoongi preferred to keep it minimal. 

“Don’t worry about it. Yoongi didn’t even want to attend the wedding. You know how he is. Now the real question is, where’s the free wine?”

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

True to the Harry Potter theme, Sungjae and Joy did not make simple vows - they made unbreakable vows. Hyeri thought it was kind of sweet but also weird given the circumstances of the unbreakable vow within the Harry Potter universe. She explained it all to Taehyung and Jimin after the ceremony. “Unbreakable vows are oaths that wizards make with each other. Usually, the consequence of breaking it is death.”

Jimin whistled. “Really taking this whole ‘to death’ part very seriously.”

“All in good fun,” Taehyung replied.

The ceremony ended with the bride and groom unleashing doves into the sky. One dove didn’t fly, however choosing to stay in the cage instead. Sungjae’s Uncle Dongwook attempted to get the bird out of the cage only to be pooped on by another. With that spectacle, the guests ran inside to avoid the same fate. 

“Seems like I’m seated somewhere else,” Hyeri said checking the seating chart. Even the seating chart was done very elaborate. Names were handwritten in fancy calligraphy on parchment paper that was ripped and splattered on by ink, thus creating a vintage look. 

Checking the chart himself, Taehyung noted that Hyeri’s seat was on the other side of the dining hall. In fact, her seat was farther away from the bride and groom’s table with probably the rest of hers and Sungjae’s coworkers. Taehyung and Jimin’s seats were closer to the newly wedded table but more to the side. 

“It was nice meeting the two of you,” Hyeri said. “Taehyung, let’s stay in touch for that Harry Potter movie.” 

Jimin raised an eyebrow at his best friend. “Harry Potter movie? So you’d accept a date with that girl you just met but not with Jungkook?” the shorter man quipped. 

“It’s not a date.” Taehyung rolled his eyes. The two scrambled to find their table when the DJ announced the bride and groom’s entrance. 

Guests laughed when Sungjae and Joy came out riding on broomsticks to the Harry Potter theme song. The music then transitioned into the _Potter Waltz._ Sungjae delicately held Joy’s hand up in the air - as a prince would for his princess. Reaching the middle of the dance floor, the newly married couple faced each other and gracefully swayed to the music. In her blush lace and tulle vintage cup sleeve dress with the plunging neckline, Joy looked every bit of a garden fairy she intended to be. Her usual long and wavy dark brown locks were pulled into a low side-bun held together by a silver flower clip. Sungjae wore a maroon-colored tuxedo with his hair gelled to the side, and he had a vintage boutonniere in the front pocket of his tuxedo.

Their love story resembled that of a Korean drama: Chaebol heir Sungjae fell in love with the bookworm Joy. They met in college when Sungjae was a 2nd year and Joy the first year. With his status as a Chaebol heir, Sungjae drew a lot of attention to himself no matter where he went. He liked the expensive brands, going on jet-setting trips to Paris and England, and the lavish parties. The first time Taehyung met Sungjae, it was in a college bathroom and the latter was decked out in Gucci. Generous to a fault, Sungjae dropped hundreds and even thousands of dollars on gifts for friends and on treating them out. However, Sungjae’s most charming point was that he never allowed the money to make him think he was better than others. His grandfather and Uncle Gongyoo never allowed for that type of attitude. He never used money as leverage to get what he wanted or to make others feel inferior. He simply liked the expensive lifestyle. 

But Joy didn’t see any of that. All she saw at first were the brands and trips and attention-seeking behavior. She hated it. All of it. She avoided him. Ran away whenever she saw him at local coffee shops or even the school library. Sungjae spent months showering her with gifts and affection until Joy finally agreed to a date but only because she found his selfless act of paying for a friend’s surgery worthy of a date. 

Now fourteen years later, two of which were spent engaged, they were finally married. 

The guests cheered and whooped when Sungjae spun Joy around and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. The scene touched Taehyung, whereas Jimin kept looking for more free wine. In all honesty, Jimin wasn’t as close to Sungjae compared to Taehyung when they were in college. Animosity was what Jimin felt toward Sungjae initially, as Jimin was possessive over his friends, especially Taehyung back then, and Sunjae liked riling Jimin up. Eventually, they learned to tolerate the other’s presence for Taehyung’s sake. For Jimin to be invited to their wedding was a complete surprise to him, to be honest. 

“Ah, Park Jimin,” a female voice stole their attention. It was Kang Seulgi, theirs and Sungjae’s sunbae in college and one of Joy’s closest college friends. Currently, Seulgi worked as a dance instructor and choreographer at Hoseok’s dance studio. Next to Seulgi sat Wendy, her partner of 5 years.

Seulgi smirked in Jimin’s direction. Her bold red lipstick stood out, contemplating the soft, pastel yellow dress she wore. She rested her head on the top of her hands. “Where’s your husband? Thought he was coming as well?”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “He’s working.”

“On a Saturday night?” Seulgi raised an eyebrow, not quite believing him. 

“He has a very demanding client, okay. Taehyung can attest to that.” Jimin pointed to Taehyung who nodded immediately. 

Waiters dressed as Death Eaters came out with the main courses: the choice of a plate of salmon or medium-rare steak both served with mashed potatoes and asparagus. Plates of steaks were placed in front of both Taehyung and Jimin.

“Thanks for inviting me to the wedding, by the way.” Seulgi sneered, obviously directing it at Jimin. There was a hint of sarcasm at the end of her sentence that did not go unnoticed by the other guests at the table. Taehyung drank his water and looked away, feeling awkward, while Wendy pretended she was oblivious to what was going on. 

“You’re so very welcome, Kang Seulgi. Thanks for the wedding gift, by the way,” Jimin challenged. Jimin and Seulgi used to be in the same college dance team, and for a year, they competed for the same parts in choreographies. But it was a small rivalry; nothing less. Outside of dance practice, Kang Seulgi regarded Jimin as a friend who was fun to be around. Bitterness spewed between them when contact ceased following Seulgi’s graduation.

“When are you and Wendy going to marry?” Jimin asked, prompting Seulgi to glare at him before stabbing a fork into her fish. Marriage was a sensitive topic for her. While she wanted it, Wendy didn’t believe that marriage was necessary for solidifying a couple’s love.

“You know, I never expected you to marry so young,” Seulgi countered, although it was less of a challenge and more her being honest.

“I don’t think getting married at 28 was considered that young.” Jimin brought a piece of steak to his mouth and chewed on it slowly. 

“Well,” Seulgi reconsidered her words, “that’s true. Twenty-eight isn’t too bad of an age to get married at. I guess, I was more surprised that _you_ , Park Jimin, got married that fast. College you went from one night to another- No shame, by the way. We all did that. It was college. But if you were ever in a relationship, it would only last from a few weeks to a few months, and it was never anything serious. So for you to marry that Min Yoongi guy so fast must mean he’s something very special.” She didn’t intend for any of that to sound malicious or to imply anything negative. Truly, she was surprised, and Jimin understood that. Everyone who knew him was taken by surprise when he dropped his wedding photos on social media. Heck, even Taehyung and Jungkook couldn’t believe it on the day of his wedding. 

“But I wouldn’t know how special that Min Yoongi was because you didn’t invite me to the wedding.” Seulgi pointed her utensil at him, cocking an eyebrow. 

“You know,” Jimin scooted forward, “there’s something really great called, _moving on from the past_. I highly suggest you try it sometime because the future is a wonderful place and I wouldn’t want you to miss any second of it.” Jimin sat back, satisfied with the scowling look Seulgi sent his way.

_Jimin: 1. Seulgi: 0._

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Thanks for coming, you guys.” Sungjae gathered Jimin and Taehyung in a single embrace. It was nearing the end of the night, and many of the guests have already made their goodbyes to the newly wedded couple. Now it was Taehyung and Jimin’s turn. 

“This was a spectacular wedding,” Taehyung remarked, eyeing the rustic yet magical decor. It cost the newly married couple several grand, and although it bothered Joy, Sungjae was willing to spend so much more if it meant fulfilling Joy’s dream wedding. 

“Yeah, the wine was spectacular.” Jimin shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “Where did you guys get it from?” Laughing, Sungjae ignored the rational thought that Jimin only RSVP’d for the free booze and gave the accountant the name of the brand.

The photographer approached them with Joy behind him and requested they pose for a photo. They lined up; Jimin and Taehyung stood on opposite sides of the newly wedded couple. Getting a better look of the photographer, who was changing the settings on his camera, Taehyung was surprised to learn that the wedding photographer was well-renowned fashion photographer Han Janghee. Known for having Vogue and Elle magazines fight over him in his early days, Taehyung’s heard of him many times Jihoon whose mentions were always tinged with awe and wonder. 

One could tell that Janghee was, indeed, a professional based on how he instructed the group to pose. “Chin up, Joy-sshi. The person standing next to Sungjae-sshi, please relax your jawline. Your arm is a bit limp, too. Put some power in that arm,” the photographer instructed. Once the photographer got his desired shot, the foursome was able to relax. 

“Are you related to someone famous?” Janghee asked Taehyung straightforwardly. 

“No,” Taehyung lied. He preferred keeping the identity of his younger brother a secret, not out of embarrassment because Taehyung was completely proud of Jihoon, but to avoid any unnecessary publicity it might bring to them. 

Seemingly unconvinced, because Taehyung was too handsome not to be related to a celebrity, the Janghee informed Sungjae that he’d be heading out soon since the party was winding down. 

“Thanks, Janghee-ssh!” Sungjae waved after the photographer. “Can you believe my grandpa managed to get the Han Janghee as our wedding photographer?”

“Yes, hubby, yes,” Joy said just to appease her now husband’s ego. 

“So,” Taehyung started, “what’s your guys’ plan now that you’re finally married?”

Sungjae and Joy smiled at each other before turning their attention back to their friends. 

Joy excitedly said albeit shyly, “Babies. Lots and lots of babies.” Sungjae laughed endearingly at his wife’s response - and gosh, does he just loved the fact that he could call Joy his wife.

“Don’t you guys want some time as a married couple first before starting a family?” Jimin asked.

“I mean,” Sungjae placed a hand on his wife’s lower back, “Joy and I have been together for 14 years now. We’ve traveled, got stable careers, and did whatever we wanted. All we want now is to start a beautiful family to call our own.” Sungjae kissed his wife’s temple. 

“That’s sweet,” Taehyung said, a bit envious of his friends’ plans for a family. If only he could have the option of starting a family that he could rightfully call his own. 

“We're traveling to all of Asia for our honeymoon,” Joy said.

“Really?” Jimin piped up, enthusiastic about something other than wine for the first time tonight. “I’ve always wanted to go to Thailand and Japan.”

“Oh, those places are at the top of our list,” Sungjae replied. Sungjae delved more into the places and tourist spots they had in mind. Occasionally Jimin would insert his own commentary and suggestions - that Boracay, Philippines was a beautiful beach destination, that they had to visit the Ningxia Night Market in Taipei, and etc. Jimin had yet to visit any of the places that he recommended, having had married and started a family earlier than he ever planned to, and so he was jealous that Sungjae and Joy could live out his dreams. 

When an elderly couple whisked away Sungjae and Joy, the two best friends relocated outside where the darkness of the evening night was illuminated by the flame lights. Kids were playing with the new wands they got in the wedding favors while the adults chit-chatted on the side. 

Having planned ahead that he’d drink, Taehyung didn’t drive to the event but took an Uber that was prepaid by Sungjae’s family. (Taehyung also opted to come on his own rather than carpool with Jimin knowing his best friend’s late tendencies.) Going home, however, Taehyung planned to carpool. Earlier, Yoongi messaged Jimin that he was on his way, coming from hanging out with Jin and Jungkook. And so as they waited, Taehyung played with the kids, more unrestrained compared to earlier. He chased after the kids, the kids chased after him, and they yelled spells at each other. Taehyung took the time to teach them how to correctly pronounce the spells starting from lumos. 

“Lumus.” The kids pouted. 

“Luuuu-moooos,” Taehyung repeated.

“Lamos!” the kids yelled, proud of themselves despite being oh-so-wrong.

Jimin watched from the side, nursing another glass of free wine. He would’ve played with the kids alongside Taehyung. Maybe he’d be their Albus Dumbledore or Hagrid, or he’d do the voice for the sorting hat and sort the kids into houses. Anything. He’d do anything instead of just being on the side bored, but he couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation with Sungjae and Joy and how they accomplished traveling the world really young and have done everything they’ve listed on their bucket list. What had Jimin accomplished on his bucket list? 

Marrying and having a family was not, perse, on his bucket list, and things that occurred out of Jimin’s control. If he hadn't gotten married at the age of 28 to Yoongi, would Jimin have traveled to many places by now? Like Joy and Sungjae? Would he have been content with a bachelor's life like Hoseok? Or would there be this unexplainable gaping hole in his life? Waking up every day to his husband and children, spending time with them, laughing with them, he knew these moments were all joyous privileges. But he wondered if he had rushed his life by settling down so fast? And what for?

The what if’s of his life were swirling in his mind like the wine in his glass.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Taehyung dropped his keys on the kitchen island table, the sound echoing throughout his apartment. Yoongi just dropped him off, and right when he entered his immaculately clean and well-organized apartment, just how Taehyung preferred it, he tore his red jacket off and flung it onto the couch despite the coldness. Taehyung pinned the coldness down to it being February - the last of Korea’s winter months - and the fact that he had yet to turn on the heater when, in reality, it could be because no one else lived with him except for his dog. Seeking warmth, Taehyung breathed into his hands prior to rubbing them against each other. It didn’t do much to alleviate the coldness, but it made himself feel better. Then, he sat down on his seafoam green couch, which he personally chose to add some color to his apartment. 

Each of the walls was white, and it drove Taehyung mad, as white walls reminded him of his childhood room and his mom’s refusal to paint it any other color. Unfortunately, the rules of his apartment complex were that, if you painted the walls a different color, then you’d have to repaint it white at the time of move-out. That was something he didn’t want to go through if he ever chose to move apartments. And so, Taehyugn settled for colorful decorations and furniture. Abstract paintings and vibrant home decor covered his white walls, and Taehyung considered adding some more plants per Namjoon’s recommendations. According to Namjoon, ZZ plants were impossible to kill and would be perfect for Taehyung’s hectic work schedule.

Refusing to get up and get ready for bed, although he really should change his clothes because his tux had grass stains on them, Taehyung snuggled into the couch, maneuvering himself into a ball. A small part of Taehyung really wished he had someone else with him in the apartment. Someone who would fall asleep with him or force him into changing his clothes. The moment he was about to surrender himself to sleep, the doorbell rang. Taehyung had half a mind just to ignore it and hope for the person to leave, but the doorbell kept ringing and ringing and ringing. Eventually, he got up and went to check who it was at the door. 

Closing one eye to look through the peephole, Taehyung discerned a familiar pair of doe-wide eyes and raven black hair. The sight woke Taehyung up, and he swung the door open so fast that he swore the door was about to break.

“J-J-Jungkook,” he stuttered, confused. There stood Jungkook beaming so bright and carrying a sports bag. 

Jungkook gazed up and down Taehyung’s jacket-less tuxedo, and he couldn’t help but admire his hyung’s good looks. How he’d been friends with Taehyung for so long and had never noticed Taehyung’s beauty, or Taehyung himself for that matter, was lost on Jungkook. Taehyung had sharp yet delicate features, and he was tall and lean and could have been a model (which was still a possibility given Jihoon’s career and connections). Taehyung’s hair underwent several changes throughout the years - having dyed it from red to neon blue to blonde - but Jungkook found Taehyung’s more natural black hair his favorite. And when Taehyung permed his hair, Jungkook went feral. 

Kim Taehyung was the first and only man that Jungkook had ever seen this way. And Jungkook kicked himself everyday for not realizing it sooner. 

The said person of Jungkook’s affection tapped his foot against the floor, waiting for an explanation. It was late at night. Shouldn’t Jungkook be with Ryujin?

Coming back to his senses, and scratching the back of his neck, Jungkook explained, “I was at Jin hyung’s place with Yoongi hyung, eating lamb skewers and listening to hyung complain about your guys’ client. And the girls wanted to a sleepover, so I figured it’d be better to be with someone rather than be alone in the apartment.”

Taehyung eyed the bag amusingly. “And you had a bag of clothes prepared already?”

“We had to go back to pack Ryujin a bag and… I wanted to see you,” Jungkook admitted. 

Taehyung giggled. “I saw you yesterday at the firm when you dropped by for lunch.”

Right when Jungkook was about to explain himself further, Taehyung widened the door, forgoing a reply to his own statement. Taehyung was well-aware of Jungkook’s pursuits and had been for the past year; and while Taehyung declined offers to romantic dinner plans or more than platonic amusement park trips, he didn’t fail to remember that Jungkook was a friend first. That Jungkook and he made it through the army together, through Taehyung finishing architecture school, and Jungkook becoming a detective. Jungkook was his friend first, and so Taehyung welcomed Jungkook into his humble abode as a friendly gesture. 

Jungkook placed his stuff in the guest room, which would eventually be converted into Yeonjun’s room once Taehyung had the time, before washing up and changing for the night. His night attired simply consisted of basketball shorts and a plain white shirt. Entering Taehyung’s room with permission, Jungkook saw Taehyung dressed in an oversized black t-shirt that covered his grey shorts. The exposure of Taehyung’s tanned legs drove Jungkook nearly to the breaking point. 

“Is that my t-shirt?” Jungkook jutted his chin out at the shirt, trying to act all nonchalantly. 

Taehyung looked down, and his eyes widened in realization. “Shit, I think you left it the last time you stayed over.” His hands scrambled to take it off and wear something else, but Jungkook stopped him and told him it was okay. 

The detective and architect laid down together on the bed. The two talked about Overwatch, about Yeontan, and making plans for a Marvel marathon weekend. 

“We have to add Thor Ragnarok to the list,” Taehyung said.

“Of course. That’s like one of the funniest out there,” Jungkook responded, moving onto his side and propping himself up by his arm. “Spider-Man as well. Not the second one though. That movie depresses the shit out of me.” Being a massive Iron Man fan, Jungkook barely made it through the second Spider-Man movie without becoming a puddle of tears at every reference of the said hero. 

“I quite liked the second Spider-Man movie,” Taehyung confessed. “Jake Gyllenhaal was hot.”

“Jake Gyllenhaal was a psycho in that movie.”

“Clearly, you haven’t seen Nightcrawler. He was a lunatic in that movie, but he was hot as Mysterio.”

Jungkook poked his tongue against his cheek and wondered how he compared to Jake Gyllenhaal. “Do I sense a crush coming from you?” He gritted his teeth, however Taehyung laughed the moment he heard the question.

“No, I don’t have a crush,” Taehyung said laughing in-between words. “Just stating a fact.” Again, Jungkook poked his tongue at his cheek. 

“Am I more handsome than Jake Gyllenhaal?”

Surprised, Taehyung stared at the detective, wondering if he had lost his damn mind. “What?” He let out a breathy laugh. 

“It’s a simple yes or no answer. Just be honest, Tae. I can handle it.”

“Oh my gosh, Kook!” Taehyung laughed even more. “I refuse to partake in this ridiculous nonsense of yours.” One of Taehyung’s index fingers waggled in front of Jungkook’s face. 

“And I refuse to drop this supposedly ridiculous nonsense of mine.” Jungkook quickly got on top of Taehyung and straddled the latter’s waist, trapping him in between his thighs. “Now answer my question. Am. I. More. Handsome. Than. Jake. Gyllenhaal.” With each question, Jungkook tickled Taehyung’s waist, causing the architect to squirm his way out of this position before it manifested into a full-out tickling session. 

“Jung-Jungkookie! S-Stop,” Taehyung said, laughing really hard at this point. “I-I- Oh my! Hahahaha.” Being stronger than Taehyung - from years of having to work out for his profession - Jungkook managed to keep Taehyung underneath him, his tickling becoming relentless to the point that there were tears at the corner of Taehyung’s eyes. 

“K-Kookie, if-if you don’t stop… I’m totally gonna pee in my pants, and you’ll be the cause and victim of it,” Taehyung warned. It worked because, as much as Jungkook loves Taehyung, he was not into that kink. Taehyung’s chest heaved as Jungkook laid back down on the best as if he had done nothing wrong. (Later on, Jungkook planned to watch all of Jake Gyllenhaal movies and see what was so good about the guy.)

“Yeonjun is coming to live with you soon,” Jungkook said nonchalantly, his own chest heaving. If someone were to walk in right now, they’d probably assume Jungkook and Taehyung just finished having sex. 

“Yeah, he is,” Taehyung said, yawning. “Don’t worry. You and Ryujin can still sleepover whenever you like. Ryujin can take my bed, and I guess the two of us can sleep in the living room. Probably should get sleeping bags.” 

“Or we could do it the old fashioned way and lay down a couple of blankets.” 

“Hmm, true.”

“Do you need any help with anything? I can go shopping with you. Like what you did for me when Ryujin first moved in,” Jungkook offered. 

Taehyung shook his head, implicitly declining the offer, not wanting to bother his friend. “I think I can handle shopping on my own.” That was a lie. Taehyung knew he wouldn’t be able to handle shopping on his own for his son all that well. Shopping for his son should’ve been a regular thing for the past 16 or so years, but here Taehyung was doing it for the first time. 

“Come on,” Jungkook nudged him with his shoulder, “let me help you. You were there for me with Ryujin. Now I want to be there for you.” Jungkook’s intentions were strictly platonic; he wanted to be of help to his friend.

And so, discarding their Marvel movie marathon, they made plans for an Ikea trip instead. Minute by minute, as they discuss a potential list of things to buy, Taehyung’s eyes flutter in an attempt to stay awake. However, exhaustion eventually overtook his body, and his body went limp. Jungkook kept talking, not realizing that Taehyung fell asleep until he felt an arm wrapped around his waist and a leg over his own legs. Then, he felt Taehyung’s body snuggling into his own. The position felt rather intimate and inappropriate given that Jungkook had romantic feelings for the other man. To extract himself from it, Jungkook slowly lifted Taehyung’s arm off his body only for Taehyung, even in his slumber, to resist. The arm forced its way around Jungkook’s waist, resigning Jungkook to sleep in this position for the night. 

This must be what it felt like to have Taehyung as a lover. All warm and snuggly in his arms. Taehyung’s soothing touch elicited a strong current throughout Jungkook’s body. And the sight of a pouting Taehyung in his sleep tempted Jungkook to kiss the former’s forehead. Just a tad closer, if Jungkook brought his face a tad closer to Taehyung, then his lips would meet the other’s forehead. Licking his lips, that have suddenly gone dry, Jungkook turned away, resisting the temptation. He wouldn’t cross any boundaries until Taehyung gave permission. Jungkook put both of his arms behind his head, and despite the awkward position, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him as well with a content smile gracing his lips.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“How was the wedding?” Yoongi got under the baby blue covers of his and Jimin’s bed. The architectural engineer was unbelievably tired from having to deal with their irascible client. Never had Yoongi met a client so demanding and unreasonable. Like, who would want a giraffe statue to be built into the exterior of his house? Right after the dude made that request, Yoongi hung up and made a mental note to discuss being more selective projectwise with Taehyung 

“It was good. Lots of free wine,” Jimin said, engrossed with his phone. He was scrolling through an old article on Grey’s Anatomy and all the drama that happened behind the scenes. Theories on various actors’ departures were discussed along with who Shonda Rhimes, the show creator, had beef with even to this day. “Do I really believe that he was let go for creative purposes?” Jimin mused. 

Yoongi brought the comforter closer to his body. “Babe, let's sleep.” 

“Oh wow, Chyler Leigh led the planning of her own character’s ending. Miss her,” Jimin said. 

“Babe,” Yoongi grumbled, “put your phone away and turn off the lights.” After a moment of nothing, Yoongi sat up. “Are you mad at me?” 

Jimin sighed and locked his phone before putting it away. He wasn’t mad. At least not at Yoongi per se. He was annoyed at himself. “Let’s go on a spontaneous trip,” Jimin suddenly demanded.

Yoongi considered his husband's sudden request. “We can go on a trip,” he finally said. His husband beamed. Jimin started picturing their family at the Eiffel Tower or swimming in the Great Barrier Reef or gazing up in wonder at the Empire State Building. His hopes were slashed when Yoongi added, “We’ll go to the grocery store tomorrow.”

Now all Jimin could picture him doing was smacking his husband. “I meant a trip to like Paris, Australia, or the United States. Come on, babe.” Overly excited, Jimin jumped onto his knees and faced his husband. “Tae’s already been to the States with his siblings. Jungkook backpacked in Europe. Hoseok hyung travels all the time. Even Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung have traveled, and they’re like an old married couple.”

“We’re an actual old married couple,” Yoongi said, almost offended. 

“What I’m saying is, where’s our fun and exciting trip?”

The mere idea of an overseas trip exhausted Yoongi. “Let’s go to Jeju Island, babe,” Yoongi compromised. “Start with local trips then work our way up to overseas trips.”

“But I want to see the _world_ .” Jimin emphasized _‘world’_ in hopes it’d change Yoongi’s mind. Then, for added effect, “I want _our children_ to see the world. I want them to learn and expand their minds and understand culture.” Using their children was a low blow. Jimin knew that. But desperate times, you know.

“Jeju Island is cultured,” Yoongi asserted, not easily swayed. Jimin narrowed his eyes, reluctant to give in; however, Yoongi knew he won when Jimin repositioned himself on the bed, laying back down. 

“Fine. Let’s go next weekend,” Jimin gave in.

“Next weekend is too soon. The firm has deadlines to meet.” Like that one client who wanted a giraffe statue. 

“But I’m craving adventure,” Jimin fought back.

“And I’m craving a stellar reputation and a fat paycheck,” Yoongi shot back with no hesitation.

Annoyed, Jimin scooched farther away from his husband. His new plan of attack: deny his husband of cuddles. 

Sensing Jimin’s annoyance and a mental divorce, Yoongi wrapped his arms around the other’s waist the best he could. (It was pretty hard considering Jimin’s stubbornness.) Yoongi pressed soft kisses to Jimin’s neck then trailing his lips down to Jimin’s shoulders prior to going back up to pepper Jimin’s neck with more kisses that were soft enough to ticket Jimin.

“Yoongi,” Jimin giggled, his resolve melting, and the sounds of his giggles were endearing in Yoongi’s ears. “Okay, okay,” Jimin surrendered, “let’s go to sleep.” 

Satisfied, Yoongi delivered one final kiss on Jimin’s neck before flopping back down to sleep. “You know I love you, my love. And I’d do anything for you, but traveling doesn’t sound ideal with my work schedule and the kids’ schooling. Let’s revisit the idea again another time, though.”

Jimin sighed. He was too stubborn to admit it out loud, but his husband was right. The timing wasn’t ideal at the moment. So Jimin settled for dreaming of sipping champagne on the Eiffel tower, lounging on the beach along the Australian coasts, and taking cheesy family photos at New York tourist spots.


	4. Part I. Chapter IV.

##  Jungkook

_ 🎶 We're now going to progress to some steps _

_ Which are a bit more difficult _

_ Ready, set, and begin 🎶 _

Ryujin cracked an egg into the pan. The sizzling sound of her cooking resonated throughout the apartment. She pushed the eggs around in the pan as she moved her body to the beat of the music; the ends of her long bob swished around. 

“That way, way, way. Wherever my way. Only Ego, Ego, Ego,” Ryujin sang. Her movements became more fanatic as she danced and jumped around on the spot. She failed her arms and waved the spatula in the air. Then, the music cut off. Confused, Ryujin looked over to the living room and found her uncle Jungkook standing by the radio, amused by the scene in front of him.

“Maybe you should’ve given your number to that casting lady,” Jungkook said. “It’s a shame that you only have a toaster oven and a couple of fruits as your audience.”

Ryujin swung the spatula with her fingers. “One minute, I’m accompanying Chaeryeong to the Cypher fan meeting,” she recounted the memory. “Next, I’m getting approached by this casting lady. That lady was cute and all, but the idol life just isn’t for me, uncle. ” She shook her head. “And I already dance at Uncle Hoseok’s studio and in front of an audience larger than a toaster oven and a couple of fruits.”

Jungkook crossed the living room to get to the kitchen, which wasn’t much of a far distance. When searching for his own apartment, the idea of a large living space didn’t craze him. He wanted small, intimate, and something quick and easy to clean. With Taehyung’s and Yoongi’s help, they found a decently sized, one-story apartment that had 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living room connected to the kitchen, and a balcony with enough space to fit a table with four chairs. Taehyung decorated the place as well according to Jungkook’s ideal color scheme, consisting of black and other neutral colors, and very minimal home decor. Just something simple, which Taehyung delivered. 

The extra bedroom was originally for the kids when their parents needed a night to themselves. But Taehyung ended up using it mostly whenever the silence and loneliness of his own apartment got to him. His visits didn’t cease the moment Ryujin moved in. In fact, Taehyung was at their place even more now than before to help care for Ryujin.

“My cooking’s getting better every day,” Ryujin bantered. It was a joke she made almost every morning because, even though Ryujin attempted, Jungkook would take over mid-way. Her incessant need to dance while she cooked had Jungkook fear for their breakfast. 

“Yeah, next time, tweet at Gordan Ramsay with a pic of your cooking and see what he says,” Jungkook rallied the banter. 

“Excellent idea, uncle,” she said through a mouthful of food. She scarfed down the food as if it was the most delicious thing in the world when, in reality, the food was only okay. Not too bland, but not the grandest. It was, however, something that Ryujun doesn’t take for granted. Ryujin used to survive on cheese and crackers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner when she lived with her biological dad. And then her teacher called social services to report child negligence; and all of a sudden, Ryujin found herself eating actual food - eggs, rice bread, etc - thanks to her dad’s younger brother, her Uncle Jungkook. 

“Jimin hyung’s going to pick you up, so he could take you and Chaeryeong uniform shopping,” Jungkook informed her. Ryujin would be starting her first year of middle school in March along with Chaeryeong, and it was the same school that Yeji and Soobin - both incoming second years - were currently attending. 

With Ryujin entering middle school, Jungkook thought it would be nice for his brother to come to see her on her first day. So he messaged him, inviting him to Seoul. Of course, Jungkook had yet to tell Ryujin; he wanted it to be a surprise. 

“Is Yeji unnie not coming anymore?” the unsuspecting girl asked.

“She’s still going shopping with you, but Jin hyung texted me and Jimin hyung. They have something to do beforehand, but they’ll meet you guys there. You’ll have lunch at Jin hyung’s place.” Jungkook put his plate in the kitchen sink and started cleaning up. Ryujin did too. 

“What time is Uncle Jimin picking me up then?”

“At 10:30.” 

The clock read at 10 am. Ryujin went inside their shared bathroom to carry out her skincare routine (aka soap and water), brush her teeth, and comb her hair. Then, she went to her closet and picked out an outfit. She settled on her forest green fleece jacket and a pair of light blue flared jeans. Her green fleece jacket was a gift from Taehyung, and as Ryujin returned to the living room/kitchen, Jungkook didn’t hesitate to point it out. 

“Isn’t that the jacket that Taehyung got for you?” Jungkook was sitting on his modern black couch, channel surfing.

Ryujin showed off the jacket, beaming before she sat down next to him. There were a bunch of food wrappings and empty cups on their coffee table from their last gaming night, but it didn’t bother Jungkook or Ryujin. “What are you and Uncle Taehyung doing today?”

Taken aback, Jungkook asked, “What? How did you know I was hanging out with Taehyung today?”

“You’re wearing something other than your matching tracksuits or something entirely black, and you only do that when you know you’re going to see Uncle Taehyung. Alone.”

Jungkook looked down to observe his outfit. Yup, he wasn’t wearing a tracksuit or an outfit entirely in black. Instead, he had on a red and black checkered flannel with a long tan jacket over it that had a square picture of flowers on the back. “Perceptive,” he said, impressed.

“Blood is thicker than water,” Ryujin said in an almost-singing like manner. “I could be a police detective just like my second favorite uncle…you!” 

“Second favorite?” Jungkook scoffed. “I should be your first favorite. I’m an awesomely cool uncle.” 

“Not as awesomely cool as Uncle Taehyung.”

Jungkook couldn’t refute because Taehyung was an awesomely cool uncle. He was there from the very beginning when Jungkook first took in a 10-year-old Ryujin. When Jungkook didn’t know how to style Ryujin’s hair or how to shop for girl clothes. When Jungkook needed constant babysitters because he was studying every night for his detective exam. Taehyung was there every step of the way. So yes, Taehyung was an awesomely cool uncle.

“Are you and Uncle Taehyung meeting up for fun- Well, you’re always hanging out for fun, but is this just a hang-out, or like, a date-date?” Ryijin probed. 

“It’s not a date,” Jungkook confirmed to both his and Ryujin’s disappointment, “but we’re not hanging out just for fun. We’re buying stuff for his younger brother.”

“Uncle Jihoon is moving to Seoul? Doesn’t he already live in Seoul?” Ryujin asked, confused. 

Finally, Jungkook settled on the cooking channel in hopes that it’d inspire Ryujin to take cooking more seriously. Funny enough, Gordan Ramsay was being featured. “No, his other younger brother.”

“Uncle Taehyung has more than one younger brother?” Ryujin wondered where she'd been to miss out on such crucial pieces of information about her favorite uncle. 

“Yeah, his name is Yeonjun.”

“How old is he?”

“Hmm,” Jungkook replied, “Tae said he’s going into his last year.”

“Last year of grad school, or of college?”

“Nope,” Jungkook responded, “of middle school…”

Before Ryujin could say or ask anything more, Jimin called, saying he was outside waiting for Ryujin. 

They checked the clock and weren’t surprised to read 11:06 am. Of course, Jimin was late.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**_Group Chat: With Kookie & Creme_ **

_ 2 people: Cup of Tae, Kookie & Creme _

**Cup of Tae:** Kook, I’ll be in a meeting with a fellow architect

**Cup of Tae:** Just bother Yoongi hyung when you get here hehehehe

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

An hour after Ryujin left with Jimin, Jungkook drove over to the Spring Day Architecture Firm. 

Within the two years since it opened, Yoongi and Taehyung had already garnered a panoply of clients and projects partially thanks to Jihoon and Hoseok’s public support and network connections. They were already in talks of expanding their business and becoming more selective with the projects they accepted. 

Currently, the firm appeared modest from the outside with its simple two-story, beige building. With its orange-painted walls and color-coordinated furniture and decor, the first floor acted as a waiting area for current and potential clients. There were also three conference rooms in the back used for all client meetings. Climbing up the wooden staircase, one would embark on the employee area where the architects, engineers, designers, and miscellaneous employees worked on their projects. Compared to the first floor, the second floor was more mundane and neutral in color. There were rows of wooden desks that connected to one another and faced another, and each employee had their own workspace. As principal owners, Yoongi and Taehyung had their own offices toward the back - where Jungkook suspected them to be.

One of the first things Jungkook noticed, upon entering the second floor, was the mass of employees working despite it being a Saturday. Among them, he recognized Structural Engineer Park Seojoon and Graphic Designer Choi Wooshik at their desks and approached them. 

Everyone in the firm knew Park Seojoon as this narcissistic guy with the habit of spreading his arms out and yelling, “Aura!” He did that whenever an idea struck him - whether it was a good or bad idea. It was also known among everyone that Yoongi found Seojoon highly pretentious. However, the structural engineer left his previous job to come work for them out of loyalty to his friendship with Taehyung. That act of loyalty earned Seojoon Yoongi’s willingness to tolerate.

Wooshik, on the other hand, came from a poor background and had to work two jobs - a tutoring job and a fried chicken delivery job - to get him through college. His sister Sodam encouraged him to pursue a graphic design career being an artist herself. 

“My hair is of the highest quality today, and it’s all thanks to this organic, all-natural, and non-toxic shampoo,” Seojoon told Jungkook while simultaneously showing the latter an image of the shampoo bottle. Neither Jungkook nor Wooshik could decipher the quality of Seojoon’s hair since it was gelled into its usual comma hairstyle. 

“Is that food? I like food,” Wooshik said, pointing to the bags of food Jungkook bought prior to coming. Jungkook stopped by this trendy Japanese curry spot and picked up two bowls of pork cutlet curry and one bowl of chicken cutlet curry udon. 

“Ahhh, Wooshik,” Seojoon said, exasperated and almost embarrassed, “you're not poor anymore. Stop acting desperate for food that you can now afford yourself.” What Seojoon said was surely humiliating and unnecessary, but Wooshik felt good hearing that. It reminded him of how far he came since his younger days of working odd jobs to support him and his family. 

A tall and handsome man in a pink and white striped button-down tucked into white pristine pants approached them. He handed Wooshik a stack of papers and said, “It’s for the charts regarding the new library project. We’re presenting them to the clients next week.” 

Wooshik thumbed through the papers and then left to begin making the charts. “I got you, Architect Park Hyungsik.” Wooshik saluted.

Hyungsik gave Wooshik an appreciative smile before turning around to leave, but before doing so, he sneered at Jungkook. 

“How are you even friends with that guy?” Jungkook asked Seojoon.

“Hyungsik?” Seojoon asked, still admiring his hair. “I don’t care whether he’s my friend or not, but it turns out that I am far too devilishly charming for him or anyone to ignore me. Why should I deprive another individual of being my friend? It’s an honor, isn’t it?” Seojoon managed to say without blinking, and that was Jungkook’s cue to go say hi to his hyungs. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

_ *Knock, knock* _

Yoongi glanced up from his computer to the sight of Jungkook by the door. “Tae’s in his office,” Yoongi said tersely, quickly resuming back to work. He was in the midst of typing up an email for their Spring Day team - something about how they all were doing a great job and to keep it up. If anyone asked, Yoongi would tell them it was Taehyung’s idea and that he [Yoongi] sent it to fulfill his share of the duties as co-principal owners, although the idea was contrived by the engineer. 

Jungkook held up the bag containing the chicken cutlet curry much to Yoongi’s delight and was then given permission to enter. He dropped the bag on Yoongi’s desk. 

The architectural engineer’s office was big and somewhat empty since Yoongi never made the time or effort to decorate it - unlike Taehyung who hung up a tapestry and fairy lights and chose bright colored furniture in his office. “Tae’s in his office,” Yoongi repeated, opening the bowl of curry udon. He slurped on the noodles as he reread the email he composed. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you, hyung,” Jungkook said cheekily. He leaned against a chair and gripped its back. 

“Psh,” Yoongi scoffed as if he’d believed that, “you’re wearing neither your tracksuits nor something entirely black. I know you, JK.”

“I guess, I’m easy to read.” Jungkook laughed, his nose scrunching up in joy. “Hey, I didn’t know you guys worked on the weekends?”

“Only when we have deadlines to meet.” Yoongi pressed the ‘send’ button and suddenly became filled with gratitude that Jungkook came to visit his office. Jungkook’s presence warded off any employee easily affected by sentimental things - like an email - and stopped them from barging in and showering Yoongi with love. Yoongi wondered if he should’ve added in the email that any acts of gratitude should be directed towards Taehyung. “You and Tae are shopping today?”

Jungkook hummed a quick  _ ‘yes’ _ . 

“Make sure Tae doesn’t buy anything unnecessary,” Yoongi instructed. “He already goes overboard buying stuff for mine and Jin hyung’s kids. Imagine what’d he buy for his younger brother.” Jungkook would agree to that. Last year, for Ryujin’s birthday, Taehyung bought her a pink Fjallraven Kanken backpack. Those backpacks cost around 80,000 to 100,000 Korean won. Jungkook guessed that running a firm resulted in a really nice paycheck, but the gift was still too much. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird, hyung?” Jungkook suddenly asked. The more he thought about his morning conversation with his niece, the more something felt off. “Tae talks a lot about Jihoon and Yuju. They facetime at least once a week, but he hardly mentions Yeonjun...” 

Yoongi shrugged. “Yeonjun was adopted as a baby the same time Taehyung entered college. Shouldn’t be that weird.”

“That’s true. But hyung,” Jungkook lowered the volume of his voice, “when we-” referring to him, Jimin, and Taehyung “-got discharged from the Army, we visited each other’s hometowns.”

“Yeah…” Yoongi remembered that trip. He hadn’t known them back then, but Jimin had pictures of the three of them at Grangbokro Culture and Fashion Street as well as at different temples displayed in their room. 

Jungkook continued, “We went to Busan since that’s where Jimin hyung and I came from. Then we drove to Daegu. Yuju was there to say hi to us. She was ditching a week of nursing school. Taehyung gave her a scolding.” Jungkook chuckled at the memory. “But anyway, the four of us went to try some of Daegu’s famous seasoned oden. When we got back to their house, their mom was there. I…I…At that moment, I realized Tae hardly talked about her or brought her up himself. Normally, other people asked.”

“What happened when you met her?” Yoongi seemed more interested now. His mind reeling.

“She was super welcoming and nice. Kept asking us if the drive was okay and if we wanted anything to drink or snack on while dinner’s still cooking. When it got to Taehyungie and Yuju though…I noticed they had these stony, icy looks on their faces. Well, Yuju’s was stonier and Tae’s was one of discomfort.” Looking back now, Jungkook found Chanmi’s enthusiasm rather fake. Her grin was stretched out much, the tone too high, and she was rather distant despite her ostensible friendliness throughout their stay. “Dinner was tense as well. Mrs. Kim tried to carry on the conversation, but it felt so forced and try-hard. As if she was trying to prove something.”

Yoongi got up from his leather seat. The architectural engineer seemed to have remembered something. “I remember once coming into the firm really late because I forgot something. I heard crying from Taehyung’s office, and I had this feeling that it was about his family.”

“How? How’d you know it was about his family?”

“I wasn’t sure. I had this feeling, and you just confirmed that feeling.”

“So we’re on the same page.” Jungkook rubbed his eyes in frustration because he wanted to know the full story and how he could help Taehyung. “I wanted to confront Taehyung about it,” Jungkook admitted. “Jimin hyung told me not to though. Told me that Taehyungie would’ve just shrugged it off, and instead let him bring it up when he’s ready.”

Yoongi was proud of his husband’s intuition because that’s what Taehyung would’ve done. “My husband’s a brilliant man…and he probably knows something.”

“I think so too,” Jungkook said, a bit uneasy. “Sometimes I get jealous of Jimin that Tae goes to him about everything. I wish Tae would do the same with me.”

“Yeah, but Jimin is the Cristina to Taehyung’s Meredith. You’re just their Alex,” Yoongi deadpanned.

Jungkook considered Yoongi’s words. “I hate how I understood that. Also, I’d rather be the Derek to Taehyung’s Meredith.”

“Don’t you know what happens to Derek at the end?” Yoongi quipped. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Should I buy this?” Taehyung held up a red and white squared box that had colorful letters written all over it. 

Jungkook inspected it closely and chuckled when he realized the contents of the box. “Tae, I don’t think Yeonjun needs a 45-piece train set with a track.” Taehyung’s face flushed, and he put it back on the shelf where he found it.

“Yeonjun is 16. He probably wants something more his age.” Jungkook pulled his hyung out of the kids' section against the latter’s wishes because his hyung wanted to play with the little kids at the kitchen playset. 

After Taehyung’s meeting, he and Jungkook drove to the nearest Ikea using the latter’s car. On the way over, Taehyung ate his pork cutlet curry while belting out classic Big Bang songs and the occasional Trot song. Jungkook found it endearing, but then again, everything that the elder did was endearing to him. Even before Jungkook developed romantic feelings for Taehyung, the former found everything that the latter did endearing. 

For years, Jungkook merely regarded Taehyung as one of his best friends since their army days; never once had he viewed him as anything more until recent years. Back in the army, Jungkook was rather known as a delinquent recruit due to his younger age compared to other recruits and his less-than-accepting-of-BS attitude. He argued with hyungs when he thought they were in the wrong, was highly competitive and strived to be at the top, and stuck to his corner ignoring all those around him. Taehyung thought Jungkook was shy or reserved only to discover later on that Jungkook just relished the moments he gets for himself. 

Taehyung suggested befriending the younger man, displeased at how often he saw the latter eating by himself during meal times. Jimin went along with it thinking Jiungkook’s intense personality would be fun to be around. And so one day, they approached Jungkook - whose eyes shone with a mixture of amusement and curiosity - and sat down without any sense of hesitation. Since then, the trio became the resident trouble-making trio, always giving their superiors headaches and earning curses from their fellow recruits. Once during the holiday season, the trio stipped down entirely, covered their private parts with a Santa Claus hat, and ran around the campground practically butt naked. They received bathroom duty immediately the next day. Even though the joke was Jimin’s idea, Jungkook did the majority of the work since he didn’t want Taehyung to tire himself out and Jimin used the ‘hyung’ card on him. 

Looking back now, Jungkook always had a soft spot for Taehyung. Something about Taehyung made Jungkook want to protect him, to carry the older man in his pocket at all times where he'd be safe. Jungkook’s protective nature was cited as the reason for his irrational dislike of Hyungshik when Taehyung admitted their relationship. The couple lasted for a year before breaking up, and Jungkook thought that was the last he’d see of Hyungsik. So imagine Jungkook’s surprise when he saw Hyungsik at the firm’s opening as a full-fledged architect and upon learning that it was Taehyung who pushed to hire his very own ex-boyfriend. 

Back then, Jungkook thought he didn’t approve of Hyungsik because he didn’t deem the latter worthy enough to date Taehyung. But maybe the more accurate truth was that a part of Jungkook was already in love with Taehyung, and he was only figuring it out within the past two years. It took a young girl moving in and Taehyung’s relentless and selfless help for him to realize it. 

“Should I get these letters then?” Taehyung held up some dark wooden letters. He planned to spell out Yeonjun’s name and position them on the wall above the bed. 

Lost at how Taehyung’s hair was adorably messed up from running around, Jungkook continued staring at his hyung, not quite hearing his question. Adoration swam in Jungkook’s eyes because, if he didn’t know Taehyung, he would’ve thought Taehyung was a dad building a room for his son. 

Without waiting for Jungkook’s response, Taehyung rolled his eyes and threw the letters into the cart. “You are hopeless. I should’ve taken Jin hyung shopping with me,” Taehyung said despite not really meaning it. Having Jungkook with him today relaxed him. 

Jungkook laughed. “Sorry, I was just admiring you, hyung. You’re just so adorable.” He slumped forward, elbows resting on the cart, and his head propped up by a hand. His eyes twinkled. 

On the other hand, surprised yet unsurprised by the comment, a blushing Taehyung blatantly ignored the comment as he sorted through the items in their cart, rearranging them into piles. “I don’t think we need this one anymore, Kook. Oh, would it be lame to make his room space theme instead of the pirate theme?”

Again, Jungkook didn’t answer; instead, he enjoyed the sight of his flustered hyung.

Later on, when asked, Jungkook switched out all of the pirate ships for spaceships. Truth be told, Jungkook was rather impressed by Ikea’s selection of pirate ships decor, and he theorized that the immense collection was due to the popularity of the game ‘Among Us’. They had red spaceships, blue space ships, purple spaceships, and even rainbow spaceships! At first, he picked the red spaceship, however, he remembered that Taehyung preferred the colors green and purple. So he swapped out the red one for the green one. Then, he took his time in picking out the best quality for Yeonjun. He returned minutes later to where he left Taehyung and found him conversing with some woman that Jungkook did not recognize. 

“Hey, Tae,” Jungkook announced his arrival. He was inching to wrap an arm around Taehyung’s waist and pull his hyung closer to his body but resisted the temptation since he had no right to.

“Kook! Meet my friend Hyeri. Hyeri, meet Jungkook,” Taehyung said excitedly. The architect was between choosing a turquoise felt storage basket and a grey one when Hyeri approached him. Hyeri appeared vastly different from the last time Taehyung saw her at the wedding. Gone was the blue pastel dress that made her sophisticated and regal. Now she wore a comfy white oversized Adidas sweater, ripped blue jeans, and black stomper boots. Her hair was let loose. 

“Nice to meet you, Jungkook.” Hyeri extended her hand out for a shake. Jungkook saw no ring on her finger.

“Hyeri and I met at the wedding,” Taehyung explained. 

“Yeah,” Hyeri confirmed. “We bonded over Taehyung’s lack of Harry Potter knowledge. That Harry Potter movie night is quite overdone, by the way,” she directed the last sentence at Taehyung.

Jungkook’s eyebrows shot up at the mere mention of ‘movie night’. Was this a movie date, Jungkook asked himself. Was this Hyeri girl Taehyung’s type all along? And was this why Taehyung kept rejecting his romantic advances? Because Jungkook wasn’t his type? Such questions floated through Jungkook’s head, and instinctively, his tongue poked his cheek out of jealousy. Admittingly, Hyeri was beautiful with her slim figure, whereas Jungkook was bulkier and muscular. Pityingly convincing himself that this woman was Taehyung’s type, Jungkook excused himself from the conversation, feigning that he wanted to look at some storage bins.

By the time Taehyung and Hyeri finally finished catching up, Jungkook’s previously perfectly good mood was sullied. For the rest of their Ikea shopping trip, Jungkook’s responses were curt, and he had this far-away look in his eyes. Taehyung noticed the shift in attitude but said nothing and tried to remain cheery for the two of them. 

It wasn’t until they got into Jungkook’s car that Jungkook brought it up.

“Tae,” Jungkook got Taehyung’s attention, “is she your type?”

Taehyung’s eyebrows shot up. “My type? What? Who?

“Hyeri-sshi. She’s your type, right?”

“What the...” Taehyung was incredulous. “Wait, you think I’m into Hyeri?” Jungkook poked his tongue against his cheek. “Hyeri has a boyfriend, Kook! She’s hoping to get engaged soon!”

“But even without the boyfriend or fiance, would you date her? Or would you date someone like her?” Jungkook asked loud and clear.

Taehyung’s lips formed into a thin line. Jungkook was being irrational, in Taehyung’s opinion. Taehyung already said that Hyeri had a boyfriend that she envisioned herself marrying. Why would he even entertain the idea of dating her or someone like her? Especially after knowing her for such a short amount of time. But Taehyung settled on answering Jungkook’s question as kindly as possible. “No, Kook. I wouldn’t date her or someone like her. This was only my second time meeting her.” 

His answer soothed Jungkoo’s insecurities, and Taehyung thought that was the end of this rather absurd and meaningless conversation until Jungkook leaned in very close to Taehyung’s face so suddenly. Close enough for their breaths to intermingle. So close that they could count the exact number of lashes the other possesses. Taehyung’s face heated up at the sudden lack of space between them. Fleetingly, he considered moving back into his seat, but his body wouldn’t move. His body seemed to be enjoying the position they were in. 

Looking very intently into Taehyung’s eyes, Jungkook whispered, “Go on a date with me, hyung. A real date. Let me treat you right.”

There it was again. Jungkook’s unwavering honesty and genuineness. Taehyung sucked in a breath, and his resolve almost crumbled, almost got him to say, yes, until he remembered the reason he can’t go on a date with Jungkook or begin something with the younger man. 

Forcing his body to move, Taehyung shook his head and put some distance between them. He directed his eyes to what was in front of him - a blue volvo car - and prayed for Jungkook to start driving. Thankfully, Jungkook understood his body language and turned the engine on. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Returning to his office, bypassing all of his employees who were about ready to call it a day, Taehyung sat in his swiveling chair, reflecting back to his and Jungkook’s moment. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he had to hold it together. Yoongi would decipher if he was crying with one look, and if Yoongi knew, then it was only a matter of time before Jimin and Seokjin would find out. And then Jimin and Seokjin - especially the former - will make it their mission to beat up Jungkook for making Taehyung cry even though none of it was really Jungkook’s fault. Or at least Taehyung didn’t find any of it to be Jungkook’s fault.

And so, Taehyung slapped his face a bunch of times, telling himself not to cry, not to be a burden to others. He turned to his desk and cleaned it up - putting away all stray papers, reorganizing his desk supplies, and wiping his computer screen. Afterward, he began responding to a bunch of emails that did not require immediate responses - including the one that Yoongi sent praising the team’s hard work. (He also might have added a bunch of smiley and heart emojis that probably were far too inappropriate for a professional work environment, but Taehyung sent it regardless.) He visited Yoongi in the latter’s office.

“The library project is coming along really well, hyung,” Taehyung cheerfully reported. “If we continue to work hard throughout the week, we won’t need to work next Saturday.”

Despite the cheery exterior, Yoongi noticed something off-putting about his partner who’s been rearranging the items on his desk. “Tae, is everything okay?”

“Is everything okay?” Taehyung repeated slowly before plastering a smile onto his face. “Of course! Didn’t you hear my report, hyung? We made tremendous progress today as a team and have caught up with our projected goals. On track for opening the new library in the summer.”

Not entirely convinced, Yoongi dropped the subject and asked Taehyung about the new designs. 

Near the end of the day, Taehyung spent some time joking around with Seojoon, Wooshik, and Hyungsik. Despite Hyungsik being his ex-boyfriend, they remained cordial for the sake of their little work-friend group, and it was clear in the way they civilly interacted with each other that there were hardly any ill feelings following their break-up - which occurred 4 years ago. 

“Tae, are you coming for drinks?” Seojoon called over his shoulder. Following a long day of work, everyone agreed to relax at a nearby bar. 

As he was about to answer Seojoon, Taehyung heard the pinging of his phone. 

There were two messages from  _ him _ . 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**_Group Chat: With Kookie & Creme_ **

_ 2 people: Cup of Tae, Kookie & Creme _

**Kookie & Creme:** I got called in for work…

**Kookie & Creme:** Can you stay at the apartment with Ryujin?


End file.
